Wearing the Mask
by The Phantom of the Night
Summary: This is a modern day retelling of POTO with a little unexpected twist thrown in the middle. Set in present time on a college campus Raoul is GONE, Muwhahaha, is something new for the POTO Phic genre.


Watching the Greyhound bus drive over the hill farther and farther from her the tears began to well in her eyes. Standing in the dim light of the bus stop desperately trying to hold the flood of emotions back. The realization had finally swept over her, yet millions of questions still remained burned into her brain. Why is life so unfair and cruel?

Her body was racked by sobs with the tears rolling from her lids burning hot trails down her cheeks. The salty taste lingered on her tongue diluting the bitter taste left from her sorrows.

College life was so much more than she had imagined just a year before. When the pressure of books and finals was towering over her a late night phone call shattered the only world she knew. Back in her home town her family had been torn to shreds. Now both of her parents were gone and it was at that moment when life seemed to hold no more meaning.

A month passed after that dark night. She had no where else to go and school was her only sanctuary. Friends traveled from far away to comfort her and help her get by, and slowly it had seemed to work. But in reality it was one person who saved her from the brink. Raoul was the first friend she had met on campus and in just a short time they had become an inseparable pair. He was a foreign transfer student.

All that remained of him was the haze from the exhaust of the passing Greyhound bound for the airport. Everything that she had ever known had left her behind on the cold concrete of the bus station. Chris was seated there for almost an hour trying to collect all the jumbled thoughts ramming each other inside her head. Gathering her strength, she stood and began to travel in the first direction she saw.

Erik had been watching the emotions pour from her body for almost as long as she had been there. His heart wrenched for her as she crouched sobbing. All he had ever wanted to do was touch her, to hold her close…but he knew he must never think of that. _It could never be_.

Since the first day of her schooling he had watched her; almost now to the point of obsessive insanity. It was driving him steadily out of his mind.

Of course she knew nothing of him. No one had for years. He chose to live near the campus in and old storehouse which was mostly empty and unused. Living near the campus nightlife was the closest thing to life during the day that he could have. Yes, it was the modern world that accepted all kinds of people, but ever since he could remember his face caused disgust in even the most understanding person. So he hid his face from humanity, and himself.

Movement from the girl pulled him from his reverie. She was now walking a slow pace back toward the student union. Staying concealed in the night shadows he began following her.

The night had worn on and her tears wore out. Cold winds were coming down the sides of the narrow buildings alleys. Chris used to walk these paths for comfort but now their company signified that her misery had surfaced. Solemnly she looked around her, a plan forming in her minds eye, and her heart.

He sensed the change in her attitude as she quickened her pace and headed in another direction. Erik changed his pace to easily meet hers. She was heading towards the dormitory.

Instinctively Erik was calmed by the thought. Following the woman up the stairs to her floor and gazed on as she entered her room. Hesitantly creeping up to her door, he listened through the wood. Sounds of business met his perked ears. Odd, he thought she would have taken to bed.

A little less than five minuets later, muffled footsteps shuffled towards the door. Barely concealing himself in time he heard the hinges creaked open to allow exit for the girl. Posting a letter to the door she then turned and hurriedly ran down the corridor to the stairway.

When she was safely away Erik's curiosity beckoned him to read the letter. Taking it off of the door he glanced down at the scribbled words. A gasp escaped his lips. The letter was released from his hands as if it were on fire. With eyes wide in fear he sprinted down the passage on the girls trail.

As she opened the door to the walkway between the stage doors of the adjacent buildings, the frozen wind beat at her face. The narrow way had only thin metal handrails for protection against a long plunge to the ground. Moving to the middle of the bridge she placed her fingers on the bitter steel and sorted through her last thoughts.

Using all his strength he charged full force up the long flight of steps to the catwalk. Being a great runner and fast climber meant nothing for the woman he was following was gone. She must have been here more often than he to have scaled this height in so little time. The exit finally loomed ahead of him. Praying aloud that he wasn't too late he cast open the door.

Chris took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, watching the moisture of her breath being swept away in the piercing wind. Trying to capture the last moments to her last memory the thought of her hanging breath was ironic. The wind would also blow her life with it; riding the wind one last time.

Stepping across the metal rails she suspended the weight of her body from the grip she had on the bar. The ground was a hundred or so feet below as her vision began to swirl. Closing her eyes she prepared to let go.

The door to her right was cast open so suddenly that she almost lost her grip when her eyes flew open. A man was standing ever so still in the open doorway. Dressed in all black, save a white shirt, his trench coat slapped against his calf's in the freezing breeze. His face was covered in half by a bold white mask.

Not facing him she spoke, "Please just go away. Let me do this." She was pleading to the unknown and waited for a coaxing reply, which surprisingly did not come. Hesitantly turning her sight to meet his she asked, "Who are you?"

Finally catching a glimpse of his eyes was the reply she needed. Drawing in a sharp breath she started. Those deep blue eyes withheld a pain that she could not fathom. Pain buried so deep that she could feel it burn her soul just from looking into his eyes. Instantly_ her_ pain felt so insignificant.

"Don't do it," his plea to her was unexpected. The voice that poured from his lips was alluring yet tentative, unlike anything she had ever heard. Slowly he began to approach her. Chris' knuckles were white from gripping the frozen rod of rail. Pain from the cold seared up the muscles in her forearm. As the figure of the man was getting closer her eyes were locked on him, unmoving.

Inside his mind was screaming out to her, 'Don't jump, please, just don't let go!' Finally getting to her side she tore her eyes from him to stare down at the void below.

Gathering all his courage he placed his hands on her unmoving iron grip. Trying not to startle her he traced his hands up her arm and around to her waist, prepared for any movement.

Suddenly there were hands on her. They felt like fire to her frostbit fingertips, leaving a burning trail on her exposed skin. She felt his hands of fire through the clothes on her waist. The strong grip gave her a rapid sense of security and safety that she had never felt before. All the rushing emotions in her mind were starting to make her dizzy.

Erik felt her frail body go weak beneath his hands. Panicking that she may let go and fall he began to pull her backwards over the rail to the safety of the walkway.

As Chris let her hands loose she wanted to lean forward and drown her life away in the raging wind, but that grip on her waist was unrelenting. It began to lift her back to the safety of the bridge and as it did the tears she held back fell out in a rush of rage. Chris couldn't even end her life without something going wrong.

Exhaling deeply in relief that she couldn't jump he noticed her breath was hanging motionless in the now still air. Instantly he sat her down on the floor of the planks and gripped her close to him not wanting to release her. Chris was crying and shivering in his arms, but this was not what Erik noticed. She was clutching herself to his chest.

The shock from this physical contact was enough to scare him but the fact that she was doing it of her own free will was even more astounding. Jolting himself from the trance he pulled the girl closer to his chest under his jacket and wrapped his arms tighter around the small figure.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" her voice chimed in the crisp air. The simple question caught him off guard.

"Because I know what it is like to have known only sorrow and pain. You look like you have no one who cares. I care." Erik winced at his confession. Chris lifted her head to look into his deep eyes.

"Thank you…" she spoke but the voice he heard began to waver. Glancing down he saw her eyes tremble close.

The cold was beginning to take its toll on her. Erik knew she was close to unconsciousness. He had to hurry and get the girl inside where it was warmer before she froze.

"Chris, can I take you somewhere other than this depressing place? It's safe, I promise you that." The head against his chest nodded. With the signal he slid his jacket off and onto the shaking body in his lap. Moving an arm under her head and knees, Erik hoisted her up and shoved his way through the doors, stairs, and dark passages only he knew how to navigate so well.

Finally kicking open the last exit the cold wind burst in and clawed at his face; dear Lord, what was it doing to the small body in his arms? Soon Chris would lapse into hypothermia if he didn't hurry and get her body temperature back up to normal. Moving as fast as the extra weight would allow him, Erik finally reached his abandoned home.

Inside and up the stairs they reached the second story. Fortunately the fire he started earlier was still a strong flame in the makeshift fireplace. Moving for the hearth Erik laid Chris' trembling body on the thick rug. Darting away momentarily for warm blankets he returned. Strong tremors were pulsing through the girl's body.

Kneeling down next to her he took his chilled coat off, tossing it to the side. Erik knew what he must do to help raise her temperature. Blushing, though not hesitating, his fingers swiftly began to undress the cold clothes from her body to replace them with the blankets he brought. With the blanket on, furiously rubbing her down the tremors still had not stopped.

"Dear God, don't let her die on me now. Please don't let her leave me, especially like this." Stripping off his shirt Erik sighed. Closing his eyes he moved beneath the blankets with her.

Trying to keep a hold on his sanity he wrapped himself around her body, sharing his warmth. For months this moment was what he dreamt of, holding the most beautiful woman intimately close. Close to him; holding her; he had not been physically this close to another human since his youth. His emotions began to overwhelm his acute senses for the first time in many years.

A rustling against his chest cleared his mind. Placing a hand upon her back he found her body was almost back to normal. A thought pierced his heart. God had heard his prayers, and answered them. God had spared her life, for him. In that instant Erik felt a change in his mind; in his soul. It was the first insight into love.

Chris opened her eyes slowly. The surroundings revealed to her she was not dead. Quickly closing her eyes she hoped she was mistaken. Though slowly her mind wanted to think it was real. Warmth surrounded her, comforting her. Comfort; She had not felt like this for most of the whole of her life.

Shifting a little she noticed there was someone holding onto her. The moments of the walkway rushed back to her. Inside Chris cowered, why had she thought her pain was enough to end her life? That man's grief he reflected through his eyes seemed so much greater than hers.

That mask that covered his face; that must be why she felt his sorrow. What had happened that made him wear the crescent half of a white face? Whatever it was, he had placed it aside to save her life.

Erik felt her adjust herself. She was awake, he knew it. Shutting his eyes, he waited for her to struggle then for the ever coming scream. Since he knew it was eminent he decided to break the deafening silence.

"Do not be afraid, Chris. You are safe now."

The voice behind her was so sweet and sensuous Chris was drawn to turn around and discover whose it was. Beginning to shift her direction she felt his body tense up behind hers. His discomfort was obvious as she finally lay facing him. Now his mask was a bold, gleaming white in the firelight. It was a strong contrast to his nicely toned skin.

"How do you know my name? And why did you save me?" Erik looked at the beautiful woman before him, content just to look upon her creamy skin.

"I know a little more of you thank you think. No, I am not a 'stalker'. I would never do something so vulgar to you. I—I care for you. I have for as long as you have lived on campus. Somehow you are like me in more ways than one. You know what I have to live through; you've experienced it yourself, but dying is nothing better. Believe you me; it's not all it's made out to be. I know; because I live it everyday."

Chris understood. "You said you live death everyday. That is not true, if it were you would not have cared if I had jumped. This mask," her fingers motioned to her face in portrayal of his, "seems to hide your existence, not extinguish it."

Erik listened to her speak the purest words of truth he had ever heard. His whole life was played before him in a single sentence. Tears welled into his eyes but he dare not blink for fear the woman before him be an image of nothing and vanish.

"Whatever you hide with the mask does not hide who you are underneath it all. I have seen that." Swallowing and growing braver she hesitated to do what she was yearning to. Gently her hand edged towards the white covering he wore.

Sharply his fingers caught hold of her wrist, stopping her. "No, please, don't do that," was all he could find to say.

"Nothing you hide on your face could be worse than knowing an intense hatred for it in your soul. You only mask fear, and the longer you cover a fear the more it will grow into hate. You saved me, now let me save you."

Erik closed his eyes in defeat. Somehow she had seen into his soul and burned the bridge he had built for himself. Chris knew what she must do to release him. Attempting to move her hand he gradually relinquished his iron hold.

She paused when his grip softened. She wanted to see his face, wanted to know and understand what he hid from the rest of humanity. Needing to help him, comfort him from his life long agony.

When her hand found the mask she pushed it away from his face. His eyes were closed tight, not wanting to see the seemingly eminent rejection on her face. Feeling the fingers pulling on his mask he felt it fall away from his rough skin. For the first time his mask was removed by someone other thank him, removed for the fact that someone else cared.

Finally able to set eyes on his personal horror she was stricken, not with pity or grief, but with an enormous understanding of everything he had felt. The right three quarters of his face were almost non-existent. Skin was pulled taut and numerous scars ran deep, many frighteningly close to revealing the bone beneath. His hairline was drawn back covering some of the wounds but most remained exposed. Now she understood why people rejected him in society, but she knew that appearances are deceiving. He was not his face.

Placing her palm against his malformed cheek his eyes snapped open as wide as humanly possible. For the first time she noticed that his eyes were mismatched as well. The left was a deep light blue while the right one was of an odd gray color, almost white, save for the pupil. A grin appeared at the oddness of it. He dropped his eyes to avoid her face in disgust with himself. He didn't deserve this kind treatment.

Feeling the hand on his face he snapped his eyes wide. Amazingly when he did Chris smiled in amusement. Confusion plagued him so much his head hurt momentarily.

"How—how can you look at me, and smile?" he stammered.

"You may wear a mask, but does it wear you? No, I can see past your face, I see who you really are. The most beautiful man, inside and out, is lying in front of me."

Tears drained from his eyes while drenching the beautiful smile that crossed his quavering lips. It was hardly imaginable that just moments ago it was so full of pain.

"Thank you for saving my life," Chris said to him, "I am glad God sent me such a wonderful angel." Being so overcome with so many electric emotions he was not able to control his feelings any longer. Swiftly his hands flew to cup her face and draw her lips to join with his.

Erik wanted to kiss all the words that had been spoken through her. The taste he derived was almost unbearable. Blinded by everything but the kiss she willingly returned was what he had longed for since he was born to this earth. Just this awaited moment was enough to fill the rest of his life with joy.

Being joined so long the young man pushed the woman away from him, inhaling deeply. Chris, also winded, reached her fingers to brush against the reddened marks on her skin. Smiling she reached them out to touch his as well.

"That was the sweetest kiss I have ever known. Thank you for that moment, I shall cherish it forever," he spoke against her fingertips before placing a kiss upon them.

Concealing a small laugh Chris could not help but asking, "Was—was that your first?"

Blushing he shook his head, "Yes, and no." Gradually he moved closer to her a second time now carefully applying a whispers kiss to her lips. Withdrawing from her he placed his head to rest on his shoulder.

All at once the girl asked, "What is your name? You have saved my life, kissed me, and we are lying here half naked together, and I don't even know what to call you."

"Erik, my name is Erik, and twice."

"What?"

"Twice, I have saved you twice from the midnight of life. First, I rescued you from jumping and then from freezing to death which, in turn, explains why we are half naked." A small laugh escaped her throat and rang melodiously in his ears.

"I don't know how, Chris, but I love you."

"Somehow, I love you back."

"Say you need me with you, here beside me."

"You already know I do."

"Just love me, that's all I ask of you."

"Forever, my angel."


End file.
